I Met A Gangster Whose Name Is Nikko Specials (OVAs)
by Momo-Ayren
Summary: Hope you'll enjoy reading this guys! I Met A Gangster Whose Name Is Nikko Specials (OVAs) MomoAyren


(Nike's POV)

Andito ako ngayon sa isang park. Nagbibilang ng mga butil ng buhangin. De joke. Nakatunganga lang ako dito. Uulan na ata. Nakakapagod maglakad. Wala akong pamasahe pauwi. Pumunta lang ako dito para tumunganga. Ang boring kasi sa bahay.

Tumingala ako sa langit.

*drop*

Ayun ang pangit ng sound effect ni author noh at drop ang ginawang sound effect. :(

Ang pangit ng mood ko kasi hindi maganda. Magme-make up daw muna ang mood ko para gumanda. De Joke. Pano ba naman kasi kahit andito nako sa park eh ang boring parin. Mag-isa lang kasi akong pumunta dito eh. Ayaw akong samahan ni Kuya kasi wala daw siyang pera. Wala naman din akong pera eh. Hayyy.

Tama, yung drop nga pala. May pumutak kasing likido sa pisngi ko. Ayun, umuulan na pala. Nabigla nalang ako ng wala nang pumapatak sa akin na tubig ulan. Tumingala ako.

Isang babae na may hawak na pink na payong na may designs na heart.

"Hi, umm...mababasa ka sa ulan. Tara, similong muna tayo doon."sabi niya tapos tinuro ang isang building na di ko alam kung ano ang tawag.

Sumunod naman ako sa kanya. Nung nakarating na kami doon tiningnan ko siya mula ulo hanggang paa.

Maganda siya, mahaba ang damit niya tapos kulot ang buhok niya. Maputla siya konti.

"Ako nga pala si Juvia, at ikaw si?"

"Ako si Nike, Juvia...means rain diba?"

Ngumiti naman siya.

"^_^ Hm. Mahilig si Juvia sa ulan. Teka, mahilig ka din ba sa ulan at nagpapaulan ka? Ikinagagalak ka nga palang makilala ni Juvia." tanong niya.

Teka, yung paraan kung paano siya magsalita parang abnoy? :/

"Hehe."yun nalang nasabi ko.

Nung wala ng ulan eh nagpaalam na ako kay Juvia.

"Juvia, uwi nako. Nice to meet you nga pala. Sana magkita pa tayo." sabi ko. Aaalis na sana ako ng tuluyan ng bigla niyang hinawakan ang kamay ko.

"Uhhh...ehh...pwede bang samahan mo muna si Juvia?"tanong niya. Total wala naman din akong gagawin...sasamahan ko nalang. Mabait naman siya tingnan kaya ok lang.

Ayun um-oo ako then dinala niya ako sa...isang bahay?! :/

"Juvia...anong gagawin natin dito?" tanong ko.

"Eto nga pala ang pansamantala naming tinutuluyan. Huwag kang maga-alala wala namang masamang balak sayo si Juvia...ummm...dali...pasok na tayo~ ^_^" sabi niya tapos hinila nako papasok ng bahay niya.

"Uhhh...pagpasok mo...wag ka sanang mabibigla o matatakot ah. Makisama ka lang."sabi niya. Tumango nalang ako tapos binuksan na niya ang pintuan at...

*pog*

"PASENYSA NA!"Sigaw nilang lahat.

Eh?

"Sino siya Juvia?" tanong ng isang babaeng kulay blondie ang buhok.

"Siya nga pala si Nike."sabi ni Juvia.

"Ikinagagalak ka naming makilala Nike."sabi ng isang babae kulay scarlet ang buhok. Tomboy ata.

"Tara. Umupo ka."sabi naman ng isang batang babae.

Ayun umupo ako sa sala set nila at pinalibutan naman nila ako tapos nagkwentuhan lang kami. Yung Blondie ang buhok siya si Lucy, Yung kulay scarlet naman ang buhok eh Erza then yung bata eh Wendy. Ang saya nilang kasama as in. Di ko na namalayan ang oras at gabi na pala. Sinabi ko sa kanila na gusto ko nang umuwi eh kaso pinigilan nila ako, sabi nila kumain daw muna ako tapos konting kwentuhan daw muna uli. Di ko naman matanggihan at yun.

Habang kumakain...

"May bofriend ka ba Nike?" tanong ni Juvia.

"Oo na parang wala."sagot ko.

"Ha?" sabay sabay nilang sabi na may parang confuse face sa mukha.

"Pekeng girlfriend parang ganun."sabi ko.

"Eh bakit peke?"tanong ni Lucy.

"May utang kasi ako sa kanya eh."sabi ko.

"Ngee. eh mahal mo ba?" tanong uli ni Lucy.

"Oo, Hindi, Ewan, Siguro." sabi ko.

"Kulang ng maybe."sabi ni Juvia.

"Magkapareho lang naman ang siguro at maybe, Juvia."sabi ni Lucy.

Tahimik lang si Erza kumakain habang si Wendy naman nakikinig lang.

"Ikaw Juvia, may boyfriend ka na?" tanong ko.

"Ehh...wala pa."sagot ni Lucy. Napayuko naman si Juvia.

"Pero may nagugustuhan ka na ba?" tanong ko.

"Meron."sagot naman ni Lucy.

"Pwede ba Lucy si Juvia naman ang tinatanong eh."Astig na sabi ni Erza. Natakot naman si Lucy.

"Sorry..."sabi niya tapos nanahimik na.

"Sa totoo lang...may gusto si Juvia sa isang lalaki eh di naman niya ako pinapansin."sabi ni Juvia na gusto nang maiyak.

"Juvia, napapansin ka naman ni Gray at alam kong may gusto rin siya sayo eh natatakot lang ata siya na ipakita ang nararamdaman niya sayo."sabi ni Erza.

Tumango naman si Wendy habang si Lucy naman eh ngumiti. Nailawan naman ang mukha ni Juvia.

"May kukunin lang si Juvia, mag kwentuhan pa kayo." sabi ni Juvia. Tapos ayun nagkwentuhan pa kami ni Lucy. Di ko alam kung kelan pa ako makaka-uwi pero gusto ko nang manatili dito.

Nung bumalik si Juvia eh may hawak hawak na siya na bote ng alak.

"Uminom tayo."sabi ni Juvia.

HA?!

UMINOM! O_O

"Teka, pano tayo nagkaroon ng alak?"tanong Wendy.

"Ewan."sabi naman si Juvia. Siya ang nagdala niyan papunta dito tapos di niya alam? -_-

"Ahh...di naman siguro masama na uminom tayo ngayon...ahh...ganito nalang. Ituring nalang natin itong isang selebrasyon ng pakikipagkaibigan kay Nike."sabi ni Lucy.

"Uhh...pwede naman sigurong mag celebrate na walang alak?" sabi ko.

"Sige na. Paminsan lang naman ito eh atsaka...ihahatid ka nalang namin sa bahay niyo."sabi ni Lucy.

Ummm...

—-

(Third person's POV)

"Isa pa nga Lucy!" sigaw ni Erza.

"*hik* eto Erza *hik* Lucy at your service *hik tapos tawa*"

Tumawa naman silang lima. Di na nila alam kung ano ang ginagawa nila. Tumatawa sila ng walang dahilan. Mga baliw na sila este lasing.

"HAHAHAHA...BAKIT BA KASI DI AKO MAHAL NI GRAY-SAMA KO?! *TAWA*" Sigaw ni Juvia.

"SABING MAHAL KA NGA EH! BOBO! *TAWA*" Sigaw naman ni Lucy.

"LUCY...MAY GUSTO KA BA KAY GRAY-SAMA KO?!" Sigaw ni Juvia.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA...WALA NO! PERO AAMININ KO GWAPO SI GRAY! AHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"Tawa ni Nike.

"Wahhh~ parang umiikot na ang mga mata ko. Please tulungan niyo ako~~"sabi ni Wendy na nakahiga na sa sahig.

"KAYA MO YAN WENDY!"Sigaw naman ni Nike.

"Wahhhh~~"-Wendy

"TAGAY PA!" Sigaw naman ni Erza.

"TAGAY!" Sigaw pa nila tapos ayun uminom.

"Bakit di mo kasi linawin *hik* Nike kung may boyfriend ka ba talaga o wala? *hik*" Sabi ni Lucy.

"Sabing di ko nga alam eh! Peke lang naman yung relasyon namin! Alam ko namang di ako mahal nun! ahahahaha! Masama ang budhi nun, pero mahal ko!"Sigaw nman ni Nike.

"YOOONNN! UMAMIN DIN!" Sigaw naman ni Erza.

Tumawa naman silang lahat maliban kay Wendy eh kasi nahihilo talaga siya. Ang bata bata pa ni Wendy tapos umiinom na. Hanep.

"*Hik* Ikaw Lushi? May boypren ka na?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAN MAY BOYPREN?! BWAHAHAHAHA! KAHIT KELAN DI YAN MAGKAKAROON NG BOYPREN! AHAHAHA!" -Erza

"Ang sama mo naman Erza. *hik*" sabi ni Lucy tapos nag pout.

"Wahhh~ tulong! umiikot na ang mga mata kooo~" sabi ni Wendy.

Nagtaka naman sila ng bumukas ang pinto.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"NATSU!"

"JELLAL!"

"NIKKO!"

Sabay sabay na sabi nila.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sigaw naman ng mga lalaki tapos may pagka-shock yung mukha nila.

(Nikko's POV)

Si Lucy tumatawa.

Si Erza umiinom ng alak sa bote.

Si Wendy nakahiga sa sahig.

T-tapos si Nike...

Tumatawa.

B-bakit andito si Nike?

"P-pano nagkaroon ng alak dito? atsaka bakit sila umiinom?" tanong ni Natsu.

Na-stock kami dito sa may pintuan. Shock na shock sa nakikita namin. This girls are insane already.

Niyaya ako nila Natsu dito sa tinutuluyan nilang makakabarkada cause they are going back in Japan tomorrow tapos ito ang madadatnan namin. We were friends since elementary then they migrated into Japan kaya ayun. Mahirap palang kami nun and pero friends na kami then ngayong mayaman na friends pa din.

"LANDLADY! PANO NAGKAROON NG—!" Hindi na natuloy ni Gray ang sasabihin ng binato siya ni Erza ng kutsara at headshot.

"Subukan mo lang Gray...at mamatay ka ngayong arawwww! *hik* ayyy mali! ngayong gabi pala!" sigaw ni Erza

"Ano ka ba Erza. Akin lang si Gray-sama at akin lang! Akin lang siya!" kinalabit naman ni Juvia si Erza at ginulo ito.

"Ano ba *hik* bitawan mo nga ako!" sigaw ni Erza.

"Erza, tara."sabi ni Jellal kay Erza at inalalayan siya papunta sa room ni Erza.

Nakita ko naman si Nike sa harapan ko. Nakatulala siya sa akin.

"Wahahaha, may dalawang Nikko."

"Ahahaha, imposible yan Nike. Isa lang naman siya eh. Ahahaha."sabi naman ni Lucy tapos tumawa.

Nagtaka nalang ako nung bigla akong niyakap ni Nike.

"Iuwi mo na ako. Gusto ko nang matulog." sabi niya.

"Awiiieee~~ labing labing daw sila~~"sabi naman ni Lucy.

"Lushi, pwede ba...hali na."sabi ni Natsu at inabutin ng kamay si Lucy.

"Ayoko! Kainin mo muna to. Say ahhh~" sabi ni Lucy at susubuan na sana si Natsu pero...

"LASING KA NA LUCY!" Sigaw naman ni Natsu.

Bigla nalang umiyak si Lucy.

"Galit ka ba sa akin, Natsu? Ano ba ang nagawa ko? Gusto ko lang naman na subuan ka eh!" sabi ni Lucy habang umiiyak.

"Nikko, sasusunod nalang tayo mag celebrate. Mga reckless talaga tung mga babaeng to. Hayyy, kita nalang tayo soon."sabi ni Natsu.

I nodded then inalalayan ko na si Nike. Amoy alak talaga siya. Yakap yakap niya parin ako.

"Nike.."

"Nikko piggy back ride naman jan oh. *hik*"-Nike

A-ah?

P-piggy back ride? :/

"Shige na kundi hahalikan kita!"sabi niya.

Bwahahaha.

Halik o ip-piggy back ride ko siya?

"Nike...lasing ka na."sabi ko.

"I love you...alam mo ba yun? Ha? MANHID KA BA O SADYANG GINAWA KA LANG NA BATO?! SARANGHAEYO, AISHITEMASU, JE TAIME, MAHAL KITA! ANO PA BANG LANGUAGE GUSTO MO HA?!"Sabi niya.

T-totoo ba ang naririnig ko?

Ako?

Mahal ni Nike?

Di ko nalang pinansin at piniggy back ride ko na siya.

"Hmm...Ang init naman ng likod mo Nikko."sabi niya tapos nakatulog na.

Nung nasa kotse na kami eh inilagay ko siya sa front seat tapos ayun inayos ko yung seatbelt then nakita ko na yung hibla ng buhok niya nakatabon sa mukha niya. Itinabi ko naman sa mukha niya yung buhok na nakatabon don sa mukha niya.

 _"Mahal din kita."_

-Ayrenxx


End file.
